Silent Whispers
by Suffering Angel
Summary: FINISHED! :D Crono and Marle are engaged. soon to marry. but Lucca can't be more bitter about this. just how far will her depression lead her?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Chrono Trigger or any of the characters. SquareSoft does.

Silent Whispers

I watched them go off to the Moonlight Parade, smiling, laughing. Kissing, hugging. Why couldn't that be me, huh? Why? Because I have glasses? Because I'm smarter than the average girl? Why, because my hair is purple?

Or is it because I'm not the blonde, somewhat airheaded princess of Guardia? With all due respect to princess Nadia, I really don't think he chose her for her clever remarks or her over active intellect. Not that Crono goes for those kinds of things, mind you.

No, what Crono really goes for is a good cook. One that could be half the cook his mom was. Simple man, my love. Yet he's more complicated than anyone ever cared to care. How do I know? I'm his best friend. Who's that? The weird girl from across the bridge on that tiny little island. The girl who's been a sort of an outcast her entire life, other for that cute kid with the punk hairdo. The one who never gets the guy. The one who's always the best friend, never the girl friend.

The girl who feels like going with her handy dandy EPOCH to find some sorry monsters to vent my anger on.

Who am I?

I'm Lucca.

A/N: Er, this is more of a teaser than anything o.o I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Peace and chocolate cookies!


	2. Decision

I don't own Chrono Trigger. SquareSoft does.

**Silent Whispers**

Decision

"I'm sorry, Lucca, Crono's not here, should I…"

"No, that's ok, I'll just take what I left. Thanks!"

Lucca hurriedly ran up to Crono's room, trying desperately to make her way through the sea of cats; cats which still weren't properly fed. Finally scaring most of the cats away from the room, Lucca managed to get to Crono's closet. Inside were several katanas he used over the years and through their journey; the Rainbow wasn't there. Not noticing it on her way in on its usual location in the living room, Lucca decided that Crono must've taken it. She glanced through the window at Leene's square. It was brimming with activity, as it should be on the Princess's wedding day to the future king. A king who was nothing more than a mere peasant.

With a heavy sigh, Lucca began searching through the junk that was her old friend's closet. She laughed several times as memories rose from her childhood, of her and Crono, and the inventive uses they found for things none would look at.

'But now he has new toys… and new friends.'

The faintest smile decorated her face as she extracted the object of her desire. A little key with a star at the end. The Gate Key.

She looked at the square again and bit her lip. If she wasn't wanted there, she won't force herself on anyone else. Least of all Crono…

She ran through the stairs and was about to go out the door when Crono's mother stopped her.

"Lucca, I hope you'll change before going to Marle and Crono's wedding! I mean, you are the bridesmaid! You can't just show up in that dress!"

Which wasn't really a dress, just Lucca's usual orange working clothes. Not sexy, but unlike many would assume, not overly geeky, either.

"I'll… see right to it that no one in the wedding'll see me wearing this outfit!"

"Promise?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, you take care now, dear!"

With a final sigh, Lucca walked out of the small house, in time to hear Nadia's Bell ring from Leene's square.

'Don't worry, ma'am, no one'd see me in this outfit in the wedding, 'cause I ain't gonna attend.'

And with grim determination, Lucca gripped the Gate Key and marched towards the square, though with no intention for the ceremony. None at all.


	3. The Final Straw

I don't own Chrono Trigger

A/N: yet another old fic that I just got in the mood for writing ^___^ yey me ^^;;;

**_Silent Whispers_**

**__**

**__**

_The Last Straw_

__

__

Leene's square was even more crowded up close and personal than it seemed from Crono's house, and filled with people the girl genius did not want to run into. Namely, anyone from the castle. She was forced to show to the wedding rehearsals and so, many if not all the people that had to know her knew her, and she just couldn't afford to be spotted by anyone, for that would mean she would be stopped.

She was this close to her destination, the far end of the square, when she heard a familiar voice come from one of the tents. It was a voice she considered at times to belong to her best female friend, and at times, to her worst arch-nemesis.

Being a scientist, Lucca's curiosity has gotten the better of her and she peeked in from one of the holes made in the tent for ventilation. She immediately regretted doing so. 

The beautiful blonde was dressed in her snow white wedding dress, the pearls and jewels decorating the cloth glimmering even in the dim light that was allowed past the tent's shadow.

How could she, the clutzy, somewhat ditzy best friend ever hope to compete with that?

The future queen of Guardia.

The soon to be Queen Nadia.

Marle.

The girl in the tent gave several orders to the maid which was with her, and was soon left alone. Lucca swallowed her pride and gathered her courage. She couldn't just up and leave like that. And while she knew she couldn't possibly face Crono and still leave, Marle was a different thing all together. While they were close, they weren't too close so that Lucca would miss her too much. Of course, the fact that Lucca saw Marle as the one mainly responsible for taking Crono away from her added greatly to that feeling.

So why was she leaving her goodbye message with her?

Leaning forward, she was about to call out to the princess when a figure sneaked into the tent. She recognized him immediately and covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to let even a small gasp escape her lips. She mustn't… she mustn't stay there… she must leave!

But her legs disobeyed and so she stayed to watch what she knew would turn into a sappy scene that would only torment her farther.

"Wha, what are you doing here?! The groom shouldn't see the bride… OH! C, Crono!"

The blonde squealed and giggled as the soon to be king threw her into the air and began spinning as he caught her, all the time looking lovingly at his future wife.

Lucca found herself lost in his eyes, longing for him to look at her the same way… no, not like that. She wanted more. She needed more. But she wouldn't be getting it anytime soon. Or at all.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, but, what're you doing here?"

The answer was too silent for Lucca to hear, as even when he chose to speak, Crono did so as quietly as he could. He never did believe too much in words, Lucca mused.

"Lucca?"

At the sound of her name, the girl jumped, but calmed somewhat when she saw she wasn't discovered, simply the subject of the discussion. A small blush rose to her cheeks. Why would Crono be talking about _her_ in front of _his future wife_ on their _wedding day_?

"I haven't seen her either, I'm sorry. But, we still have some time. What're you worried about, that she blew herself up or something?"

She was the only one laughing, as neither childhood friends found it funny. Lucca half glared at Marle for proposing that her experiments would go _that_ badly, and Crono went pale at the thought. Him Lucca forgave, however. He had a reason to fear that option. It was her fifth experiment, if Lucca recalled correctly…

Another silent sentence left the swordsman's mouth, and after a moment, Marle nodded.

"I'll send someone to look for her. But please calm down, Crono. It's your wedding day. I'm sure she'll be here. She is your best friend after all, isn't she?"

His silent agreement with her felt like a dagger in Lucca's heart. It was enough she knew it on her own, but receiving confirmation for it from Crono was just too much. And what topped it even more was the act that followed. The two lovers stood painfully close to one another, gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. His hand went to caress her cheek, and, eyes closing, both began to lean forward.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Ah."

The two have never kissed before. Crono was too shy, and Marle knew better than to waste her first kiss before the wedding. She was, after all, the princess. Lucca could stand up their sweet words, their touches, the looks in their eyes… true, it hurt her, but somehow, somewhere in her mind, she always saw herself stealing Crono's first kiss. So she couldn't help herself when the scream came out of her mouth.

"NOOO!"

Both lovers turned to look at her quickly, their initial fear replaced with worry.

"Lu, Lucca?!"

Crono let go of Marle and headed to the tent's exist, and Lucca realized that if she were to leave, now had to be the time. She began running in the Gate's direction, gripping the Gate Key tightly. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay by his side… no, she wanted to be with him! That, however, was not possible. And that was what pushed her forward.

The gate opened before her in all shades of blue and black. She was about to leap when she heard something she never hoped to hear.

"Lucca! Wait! Lucca!!"

Crono. Crono was calling her. Not whispering, not saying, practically screaming her name as he ran after her.

But he wasn't calling her to stay with him, he was calling her to stay for him. So he wouldn't lose a precious friend. He already had a lover.

Tears stinging her eyes, she jumped, and time seemed to turn to slow motion. She turned around to look at him one last time. He was running as fast as he could, desperate to catch her in time. He reached his arm towards her, and for a moment she considered letting him take hold of her leg, but instead a sad smile rose to her face, shining at him past the tears.

"Sorry, Crono, but I always cry at weddings! Congratulations. Make her happy, ok?"

She twisted her leg just a bit, but it was enough to make sure she was out of his reach. 

'_You_ be happy… for my sake… ok?'

And as she fell into the black-blue abyss, she knew it was probably forever.


	4. Regrets

I don't own Chrono Trigger.

Silent Whispers 

**__**

Chapter 3 – Regrets 

__

__

_It hurts. By god, it hurts. But it's better, I guess. The physical pail numbs the ache of the soul. Though it still hurts. I guess it's only fitting I got short in the chest, right above my heart. Heh. Ouch…_

_To be honest, I don't know what I was thinking when I ran here. I think this was my first time in years of not thinking, just going where my heart wanted me to go, which in this case was as far away from them as possible…_

_It felt weird… but good. Even though I felt like crap. I still do. –cough- _

_Why did I come here? What was I expecting to find? Answers?_

_For the first time in my life, I have no questions._

_Hope?_

_I'm too far gone into despair._

_Salvation?_

_The hell I'm going through is my own fault. I admit that much. All because I was too much of a coward to actually look for… for what?_

_…Love?_

_I didn't find it back there, or should I say, _then_… why should it be waiting for me here, years upon years into the future? Maybe that's exactly what I was looking for…_

_None of the above._

Lucca pushed herself up, gripping her chest tightly. Her breathing was ragged and occasionally blood came up in a nasty cough. Her Wondershot was almost too heavy for her to hold, but she still held it firmly at the threat the approaching robot posed. Yes, even after they changed history, there were still hostile robots in that time. Guess nothing could be changed completely…

It charged forward, yet she retaliated, not minding her wounds. She was still far too frustrated to drop dead.

_Why am I so mad about it? Because he chose her? Because he left me? Or is it a combination, and the fact that in doing so he saw her as better than me… Or maybe I'm mad at myself for taking him for granted._

_I always thought I'd be the one winning him over. I donno, ever since we were kids it was always __Lucca__ and Crono, Crono and __Lucca__. The punk and the nerd. Complete opposites, but I guess that's what's gotten us together… opposites attract and all that jazz. But that wasn't enough, was it? Something in common was missing. Something more than just us both being weirdoes…_

The robot was now a pile of spare parts on the floor, but more were coming, she knew it. She didn't care, though, as she was beginning to feel just a little bit better, having vented a bit of her emotions… yet she was feeling worse yet. Blood lose, you see.

The girl leant against the wall, still clutching her chest, not willing to fall but unable to stand. The Wondershot fell to the floor in her stead as she clang to the wall.

"Why…"

She whispered as she closed her eyes as the tears began to fall once again.

_Why…_

_Maybe it really is my fault. I always paid more attention to my inventions than I had to him. But I already admitted that I've taken him for granted, haven't I? Thinking he'd always be there for me. Thinking things would always be the same until the day we naturally fell in love, got married and lived happily ever after._

_I fell for him, all right. Fell head over heels, straight on my face and broke my glasses._

_He hopped over me with a laugh and left me in the dust._

_Well, don't worry about me, just run over to the cutie over there._

_I promise I won't ruin your wedding day._

Her legs finally gave way and Lucca collapsed, leaving blood marks on the wall behind her. The floor was cold but it didn't register on her senses as she blinked in and out of consciousness.

"Lucca…"

The sound of metal hitting metal was also just barely recognizable.

_What do you think _I_'d have looked like in a wedding dress, Crono?_

"Lucca?"

_Of course, it wouldn't be white. I don't look that good in white. How about cream? Light purple, maybe? Of course, we could always get married in the nude… *giggle*_

"Madam Lucca!"

_Don't call me that, Crono… call me missus Crono… *giggle* like you… like you would… Marle…_

The cold metallic hand on her shoulder finally registered, and she looked up at the robot she repaired several years ago. A slight smile rose to her lips, less at the chance of being saved, more at the realization that when she'll take her last breath, thinking about her loved one, she wouldn't be alone. She always considered robots above most humans, anyways.

_I'm a real idiot, you know that, Crono? Yet, that's right. Your precious genius is a stupid idiot. Humans aren't like experiments, where you get either a yes or a no as to what you were expecting… I… I should've asked you instead of assuming. I… shouldn't have taken you for granted._

"Ne… Robo…"

The humanoid robot looked at the human he held dearest with kind intent buried deep behind his visionary sensors.

"Yes, Madam Lucca?"

"Why are… humans so… unpredictable?"

"That is what makes humans humans, and that's what allowed you and your friends to save this world of ours."

"Will it make me… bad… to wish none of this…. Had ever happened?"

She asked, barely keep conscious. His metal hand brushed against her hair in the closest he could to compassion.

"No. It'll make you human…"

"Yey me…"

She coughed some blood on his tinned chest as he turned her around gently so she would face him as he held her.

"And it'll make you yourself, whom I wouldn't have any other way."

She snuggled against him, the chill radiating from his metallic body discarded in comparison to the mental warmth he provided.

"Robo… what color do you think would look good on me?"

"Any color you like, Madam Lucca."

"Think… Crono would… like it too?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Yey…"

Her breathing slowly became shallower and shallower, and her body became limper still, as her breathing completely stopped. The robot cringed as he felt something like a malfunction in his programming , yet knew all too well. He felt the same thing when they first went against Lavos, in which their unofficial leader sacrificed his life for the greater good. He was feeling sadness.

"Lucca…"

Another metal hitting metal was heard, drawing Robo's attention. He quickly realized the nature of one of the metals, which wasn't a metal at all, rather, the ancient material known as Rainbow Shell. The newcomer stared at the limp body in the robot's arms, and his voice, which he seldom used, refused to come out in even the smallest of gasps. He gripped the Gate Key tightly, almost breaking it. He failed. He failed himself, he failed the people back home, but above all, he failed her. The painful truth dawned on him as for the first time in his life, he was brought to tears.

"Crono…"

He was too late.


	5. epilogue

I don't own Chrono Trigger.

A/N: last chappie here @_@ I must say, it's rare for me to finish rather old fics. I mean, not continue, finish. Guess this comes to show how much I love Chrono Trigger in general, and Lucca in person.

Enjoy. ^____^

**_Silent Whispers_**

_Epilogue – Too Late_

**__**

**__**

He was too late.

It didn't take a genius of her caliber to realize that, not even a bright a person as, say, Magus was.

He was, in fact, certain even Ayla would've known the meaning of the situation he was facing. 

There was no other meaning to it.

He was too late.

He didn't even realize he had dropped the katana, not even when it hit the ground, creating a metallic clang.

He had promised her. He had sword he'd protect her. She was the fragile girl who loved machines, whereas he was the buffed up kid with the sword and the punk hairdo. He promised, and here he was, staring at his promise lying scattered on the floor, basking in his best friend's blood...

All because he was too late.

Too late? 

To do what?

Logic would insist on realizing she was watching back at Marle's tent, then he wouldn't have acted so stupidly. Then she wouldn't have rushed, and he could've stopped her.

_His_ logic would argue on not running fast enough to stop her. But she had a head start, and the expression on her face when he almost kissed the blonde froze him. That show of pain and hurt, that expression of betrayal and disappointment... in him.

But was he really too late for that?

He did the best he could but she was gone through the portal before he reached her. Maybe he was late in doing something else.

And that something else was telling her how he really felt about her.

But how could he, when he himself wasn't sure of the answer?

Whenever he approached her, she'd act like she was completely uninterested in him in any way. He once tried to come clean and she changed the subject, saying she feels the same and that nothing would change that. He felt content at that, but failed to realize whether she meant them as best friends, or...

-

His legs moved on their own as he approached the two, the robot as though offering the girl's body to him. He tried to kneel and ended up falling, touching her face as though she was made of fragile crystals. Her glasses were broken and so he discarded them, wiping the tears and the blood from her face with the back of his hand. 

He never knew her skin was that soft. The most they ever touched was hand shakes and the sort, and the skin on her tender hands became gradually rough from over using tools and constant contact with oils and other unhealthy substances. That, however, never reduced the gentleness of the tough itself. As gentle as it was when the two first met.

She truly was beautiful, he reckoned as locks of deep lavender fell on her now pale face.

"Cheer up, Crono!"

He could almost hear her say, her lips still as red as they were, though they too were quickly losing their color as more blood sipped out of the wound on her chest. Why was he too late to realize his feelings for her? Had he only told her, made sure she understood and not left in the dark about it...

Surely... Surely, thinks would've been different!

Right now, he would've been at Leene's square, Nadia's bell ringing as he held his future wife's hand, and as he'd look at her, she'd smile that smile of hers, that smile which says she knew it would end up that way, from the same reason the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, "just because".

Yet, he found himself looking back from the bride to the matron of honor, and each time a different face was there. Once, the bride was a cheerful blonde who was suddenly a sadly smiling bridesmaid, and whenever the blonde was smiling sadly, the bride would have a different smile. A somewhat snobbish smile because she knew better, but always, _her_ smile. And as he would take her hand, she would smile truly, beautifully in a way he had never seen her smile before.

Slowly, yet ever so surely, the faces slowed down and came to a stop. No longer was he holding caressing the blonde's face, no longer was he running his fingers through her golden hair. 

He was staring into warm and familiar eyes, his fingers caressing pale cheeks and purple locks, his smile reflecting in those glasses of hers he came to live with.

-

"Crono?"

The swordsman took the girl and held her, held her so tight he would've chocked her had she still been alive. She felt cold against him and he knew he had to get her out of there, had to get her back home.

He stood up, her hand falling down limply. How he wished he'd wrap those arms around him and squeal, asking teasingly if he mistook her for a girl.

But she didn't.

Look straight ahead as he wouldn't have to look at her, he began to walk again towards the gate, Robo picking up the Rainbow and the Gate Key, which she left behind on her way there. A parting gift, which he then mistook for an invitation to follow her... to saver her.

But he was too late.

-

They reached the gate and he paid no attention to the people staring at him. He barely felt Robo put the katana to his belt, offering him the Key once the Gate was open.

"Here."

The boy shook his head at the offer, not taking his eyes off of his friend's face. Now that he looked at her, he felt like he couldn't look anywhere else. Like he wasn't allowed to anymore.

"It was supposed to go with her... she dropped in on accident... keep it..."

His voice sounded worse than usual, the lack of usage being aided by unshed tears.

"She came here on accident."

Robo said as he closed Lucca's fingers around the item and placed her hands in her lap.

"She doesn't belong here."

Though his metallic face showed no emotions, Crono knew he was mourning.

"...I'm sorry for not reaching her in time."

Robo said quietly.

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't yours either.

But it was, he screamed inwardly, it was!

Unable to stand there anymore, he more or less fell into the Gate, holding Lucca's body close.

"I'm sorry..."

Daylight hit him as well as a wave of shocked gasps and cries of sadness. 

Lara fainted into Taban's arms.

Marle ran to his side and bombarded him with questions to his own safety. For a moment she mistook the girl in his arms to be merely wounded, yet she quickly changed her tone at seeing the look on his face. The worry changed to shock and paralysis. 

"God, Crono... Lucca's... god..."

Ignoring all of the, he began walking out of the square, not heeding anyone's call.

The world broke apart the minute she stopped breathing, and as though all sound stopped reaching him. HE didn't even notice he was walking on grass instead of rock as the houses of Truce passed by him.

Again people stared, the only thing stopping them from gossiping about how he cheated on Marle was the drops of blood which still occasionally fell.

Turns out she still wasn't completely drained.

-

The door to her house was knocked down as he had no hands to open it. Despite the events which happened all in a matter of minutes, he still wasn't that far gone to not realize the irony of carrying her over the threshold on his wedding day to another.

"We're home..."

The stairs creeked as he ascended, almost falling several times due to his knees beginning to give way.

He somehow managed to keep up until she was safely placed on her bed, and then, he fell on top of her.

A blush rose to his cheeks, yet her face was lacking all color. Even her lips were completely pale now.

He ran a finger across those lips of hers, and before realizing it his own met her cold lips. She was frozen and numb, unresponsive in any way. He still continued, slipping his tongue into her mouth. It still tasted like mint from when she brushed her teeth that morning.

-

Suddenly his eyes widened and he pulled back. Her hand was gripping his shirt before falling down limply again. A small smile decorated her lips and unlike a moment before she seemed peaceful and calm.

He pushed himself off of her and fell on the floor, feeling somewhat relieved.

At least one thing he managed to do in time.

He wasn't too late in giving her her first, last, and only kiss.

~The End~


End file.
